Cataclysm
by redwalgrl-RG
Summary: Cataclsym, a violent upheavel that brings about a fundamental change. There's nothing they can do to stop Apocalypse, and they'll be lucky if they can escape with their lives. M/M, F/F, M/F, AU, Character death.


**Cataclysm**

_A violent upheaval that causes great destruction or brings about a fundamental change._

Hi there! Before we get into the fic, I just wanted to take a brief moment to let you know what it's about. The prologue is a bit confusing, but I promise things will become clearer soon enough.

Before you continue reading, please keep in mind that this fic's rating is subject to change. In fact, it probably _will_ change. This fic will also include male x male and female x female. If that bothers you, I'm sure you can find the back button. This is my first X-Men fic, though I prefer Evolution to Wolverine and the X-Men I thought that this story would be more appropriate in this universe. You will probably see some Evolution-influenced characters/personalities/whatnot.

Of course, I own nothing but a single character who will appear later on. I assure you, I have no interest in Sues/Stues or the like. Besides, I have no intention of using said character as one of the "mains" if you will.

Enough rambling, and I do hope these author's notes haven't bothered you _too_ much. Please enjoy the fic, and if you liked it, a review would be greatly appreciated. Reviews make me write faster, after all.

-- Prologue –

At the end of the hallway, behind the still-broken and yet-to-be-repaired metal doorframe the duo stood in silence. The first to move wasn't the speedy mutant Quicksilver, but rather his large companion Avalanche, the mutant whose powers could tear the earth open. "_Gamo_," He said the word softly, almost unconsciously. He hadn't even spoken Greek in years, yet the Greek cuss word came out the same. Avalanche's eyes drifted from the slightly ajar door and down to his smaller companion. The leader of the Brotherhood had never been so still and quiet.

That wasn't correct. Quicksilver wasn't completely still; wide cerulean eyes weren't holding back the tears like Dominic's were. The earth-shaker tentatively placed a large hand on Pietro's shoulder. "We're all alone," His voice cracked, and Dominic wanted nothing more than to shield him from the whole damn world. He didn't deserve this. "All alone, Dom." The tears weren't checked, as if Pietro didn't even realize he was crying. Dominic had never heard Pietro's speech so slow, so pained. What was it that ailed him? Sadness? Guilt? Regret? There was nothing they could do to change what had happened.

"Dom," Pietro finally glanced up at the other mutant. "I can't… We…" His shoulders hunched inward as he let out a choked sob. At a speed rivaling Pietro's own, Dominic pulled the lithe mutant into his arms. Large fingers tried to avoid the numerous welts and still-open cuts on the smaller man's back. If he held the other any closer, would he break apart? There was nothing he could do to help him. Nothing.

"Pietro, Pietro look at me." Dominic tilted Pietro's head up gently, making sure to catch the speedster's eyes. Before all this, they had joked about how Pietro was always speeding toward death. The reality hit home hard. He really _was_ dying. The past few (_how long had it been? Weeks? Months?_) had changed him drastically. He looked older, almost exactly like his father. Avalanche felt a wave of guilt even thinking of the master of magnetism, but he forcefully pushed it away. What had been done had to be done. This was Magneto's fault, after all. He was the one killing his own son. "You'll be okay now. It's all over."

Pietro's sigh wasn't in relief. "No. I won't, Dom. It's not over. We're the only ones left. They won't let us get away—you know that!" The speedster's forehead collided with Avalanche's collarbone, and the elder mutant held him gently.

"Then we'll run. We'll run to the ends of the earth if we have to."

"They'll find us. There's no way we can escape. No one else could."

There was no arguing with Pietro. His pessimistic outlook was understandable of course, but it wasn't helping. Dominic sighed and held Pietro at arms' length, looking the leader over. "I won't let them get you, Pie."

The nickname that once got him an hour long lecture only earned him a ghost of a smile now. It was so faked and painful to watch; Dominic wished he'd never called the speedster by that name. "No, Dominic. I won't let them get _you_. You're… the best friend I've ever had. I can't lose you too."

"Then we won't let them get _us_. We'll run and hide, and fight if we must. They can't chase us forever. When they least expect it… that's when we'll pay them back for all they've done."

Dominic held out a hand—the hand that wasn't missing a finger—and Pietro took it gratefully. Together they pushed the door inwards.


End file.
